Kurumi Ayano
Kurumi Ayano (花咲英恵 Hanasaki Hanae) is one of the main Cures in HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ Kyua Marin Mirāju). Ayano's alter ego is Cure Ocean (キュアオーシャン Kyua Ōshan). Her catchphrase is Union is strength. (連合は強さです。''Rengō wa tsuyo-sa desu.). Appearance Ayano has short light blue hair that hangs just above her shoulders, and has blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a white shirt tucked into a blue skirt, and she has black heels. She is almost always seen wearing her blue choker. In the summer, she wears a two-toned blue dress with black tights underneath, and has blue low-heeled shoes. In the winter, she wears a blue dress-like sweater with a black belt, dark blue tights and ankle-high black boots. As Cure Ocean, her hair becomes medium-long wavy navy blue hair, and she has navy blue eyes. She wears a black dress with seams in her respective theme colour (blue), and has thigh-high boots, which also has blue seams. She also has blue pearl earrings and a long and opened white cloak. Personality Ayano is patient, calm and intelligent, and is quite mysterious. However, she is very courageous and will do anything to protect her friends. Unlike her light half, Cure Marine, Ayano is very wise for her age, and knows how to deal with others with ease. Ayano's past self was Cure Marine Mirage. History Becoming Cure Ocean Ayano was walking in the plaza, carrying some books that she had just bought, when two girls bumped into her! All three girls fell to the floor, with the other two girls apologising repeatedly and picking up her books. Ayano takes her books and says that the two girls need to be more aware of their surroundings, and walks off. Ayano is next seen in the food court, where she is eating her lunch and reading one of her books. The two girls from earlier come and sit with her, leaving Ayano confused. The girls ask if they could sit with her, and Ayano, who is still confused, said yes. The pink-haired girl introduces herself as Hanasaki Hanae, and says that the blonde girl is her best friend, Myoudouin Hinata. Ayano introduces herself, and Hanae gives Ayano one of her donuts. Despite never trying one before, she tastes it, and likes it instantly. Two of Ayano's friends, Yukimura Daichi and Tsukikage Rina show up at the table, and Ayano introduces them to Hanae and Hinata. Rina hugs Hanae and Hinata, and says that they would be amazing friends with Ayano. However, before she could say any more, reporters and cameramen appear and take photos of Rina. She says goodbye to the girls, and walks off with Daichi. However, there is a large crash, and people start to run away screaming. Hanae tells Hinata and Ayano to run, and they do so, leaving Hanae behind. Ayano is next seen confronting the Desertrian, and told it that no one is perfect, but he shouldn't be too hard on himself, because Rina loved him for a reason. She said to Aranya that hurting others, especially their feelings, is wrong, and that people should treat each other with equality. Suddenly, a ball of blue light appeared, and a fairy like Chypre appeared! Chypre identified the fairy as Coffret, who is looking for his long-lost partner, Cure Marine. Ayano heard a mysterious voice whisper in her head, who said "Pretty Cure". An image of a girl then appeared, and the girl instructed Ayano to ask Coffret for the Heart Ring and to transform into Pretty Cure. Ayano obeyed, and used the Heart Ring to transform for the very first time into Cure Ocean! Meeting Erika for the First Time In HPCR25, Ayano had found Erika washed ashore, but when Ayano tried to lend a helping hand, Erika quickly became rude, thus making Ayano walk away, annoyed. Erika was later seen at Hanae's favourite clothes shop in Tsuki Plaza, where she was looking at some fashionable clothes. Erika then saw Tsukikage Yuri and Myoudouin Itsuki, and she hugged them, but hid behind Yuri when she saw Ayano. Yuri said that Erika was probably scared of Ayano. This shocked Ayano, leading her to believe that Erika was an unfit older sister. Later on, Erika had learned that Ayano was a Pretty Cure, and the Cures realised that Cure Ocean's fury needed to be stopped. Erika decided that she wanted to help her sister, so she transformed into Cure Marine and helped the Cures purify the Desertrian. Cure Marine and Cure Ocean had a talk, but Cure Marine passed out afterwards, and Cure Ocean whispered that she was excited for all the adventures that she and Cure Marine were going to have together. Relationships 'Tsukikage Rina -''' Ayano seems to be on good terms with Rina, and the two girls are teammates. Cure Ocean "The wave of courage that will dance forever! Cure Ocean!" 永遠に踊る勇気の波！キュアオーシャン！ Eien ni odoru yūki no nami! Kyua Ōshan! Cure Ocean (キュアオーシャン Kyua Ōshan) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ayano. She controls the power of water and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Flower Charge!". Her main attack is Ocean Shoot. Attacks * Ocean Shoot (オーシャンシュート Ōshan Shūto) is Cure Ocean's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 2. * Ocean Tornado '(オーシャントルネード ''Ōshan Torunēdo) is Cure Ocean's main attack performed with the Mirage Wand. It first appeared in Episode 11. * 'Rainbow Star Orchestra '(レインボースターオーケストラ Reinbō Sutā Ōkesutora) is Cure Ocean's group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam. This attack requires her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 13. * 'Magical Storm '(マジカルストーム Majikaru Sutōmu) is Cure Ocean's first group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form and her Mirage Wand to be used. It first appeared in Episode 29. * 'Sparkle Explosion '(スパークルエクスプロージョン Supākuru Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Ocean's second group attack that she performs with Cure Rose, Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam and Cure Jewel. This attack requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 35. * 'Daisy Stream '(デイジーストリーム Deijī Sutorīmu) is Cure Ocean's main attack which requires her to be in Flower Form. It first appeared in Episode 37. Cure Marine Mirage Cure Marine Mirage is the past self of Ayano and the legendary warrior Cure Marine's dark counterpart. She was jealous of Erika's sister Momoka's beauty and success as a fashion model, and was disheartened that she could not measure up to her. Etymology '''Kurumi (来海): Kuru (来) translates to "come; coming; due; next". Mi (海) translates to "sea; ocean", a reference to her title of Cure Ocean and her water-based powers. Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. Ayano (綾乃): Ayano is a name that means either "my colour" or "my design", obviously referring to Ayano's love for art. Therefore, Kurumi Ayano means "coming sea my colour" or "coming sea my design". Cure Ocean means a very large expanse of sea, in particular each of the main areas into which the sea is divided geographically. Songs Ayano's voice actress, Inoue Marina, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Asano Mayumi, who voices Hanasaki Hanae, Horie Yui, who voices Myoudouin Hinata, Nakajima Megumi, who voices Tsukikage Rina, and later Ōkubo Rumi '''and '''Takayama Minami, who both voice Akiyama Minako. Singles * Beautiful Ocean * Marine World Duets * Pretty Cure ~Mirage~ (along with Asano Mayumi, Horie Yui and Nakajima Megumi) * Courageous Waves (along with Mizusawa Fumie) * Our Colourful Christmas (along with Asano Mayumi, Horie Yui, Nakajima Megumi and Takayama Minami) * Miracle Team (along with Asano Mayumi, Horie Yui, Nakajima Megumi and Ōkubo Rumi) * One Thousand Stars (along with Asano Mayumi, Horie Yui, Nakajima Megumi and Takayama Minami) Trivia * Ayano is the reincarnation of Cure Marine Mirage. * She is almost the polar opposite of Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine. * Ayano's birthday falls on June 29. This makes her a Cancer. * The group song that Ayano's voice actress sings with the other Cures' voice actresses, Pretty Cure ~Mirage~, may be a pun due the Cures being known as the Mirage Pretty Cures before they were reincarnated. * Ayano's second character song, Marine World, might refer to her twin sister. * Ayano is the first Pretty Cure to not appear in the first episode. * HPCR08 revealed that Ayano is afraid of heights. * Ayano is the second Cure to have a deceased parent, preceded by Akimoto Hiromi. ** Coincidentally, both of their fathers' names are Daisuke. * HPCR37 revealed that Ayano loved to paint because it was her father's favourite thing to do. Gallery KurumiAyanoPreview.jpg|Kurumi Ayano's first preview Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures